¿Santa Claus, o Santa Albus?
by absolutDNX
Summary: Muchos secretos esconde el castillocolegio... algunos más triviales que otros, pero más antiguos.[Participa del concurso de navidad 2006 de los StoryWeavers]


**N/A: Pues bien, me ha salido la inspiración para escribir algo sobre lo ke sea, porke estoy aburrido y con ganas de escribir. Y entonces he revisao el concurso de Navidad (ke ya va para san Valentín por toda la demora), y aun no se celebra la votación por falta de participantes. Y weno, aki voy con el one-shot para participar. Aprovechando ke es por Navidad, pues usaré ese tema para escribir.**

**Las condiciones eran:** _POV élfico de HP, mínimo 3 paginas, máximo 10, a letra "times new roman" tamaño 12_. **Y pues bien, aki va lo ke ha salido de mi mente, esperando ke me vaya bien...**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, lo unico ke gano son sus reviews y, tal vez, la membresía de los Weavers.

**¿Santa Claus... o Santa Albus?**

Al fin podré limpiar el basurero que seguramente han dejado esos pendejos... no hay caso con ellos. Sobre todo los de primer y segundo año, son los peores. Y si vienen de familias de magos sangre pura... ¡Oh, dios!

Y siempre es casi cuatro veces el trabajo diario durante éstos días. Además de preparar el enorme banquete para más de mil bestias hambrientas, por el cual jamás hemos recibido siquiera un "gracias, señor elfo", debemos limpiar el chiquero que dejan esos pendejos... ¿En donde estaban nuestros ancestros cuando aceptaron la esclavitud¿De donde provenían¿De Imbécilandia?

Bueno, al menos ésta vez los pequeños de Hufflepuff han limpiado después de la fiesta... sólo hay unos papeles por ahí, y nada más... Ahora veamos los pendejos de Ravenclaw...

-¡Te digo que Santa existe!

-¡Es imposible! –ya grita la otra niña, rompiendo mis hermosas orejas. ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta de que están en medio de un pasillo a medianoche?-. Si existiera¿por qué jamás lo hemos visto?

-Te apuesto 10 Galleons a que existe... si yo lo he visto. Usa una capa roja, tiene el pelo largo y blanco, una larga barba, lentes de media luna, nariz ganchuda... es gordo, y se aparece por las chimeneas con polvos flú. El año pasado lo vi en mi casa; justo se estaba yendo por la chimenea porque se prendió una gran llama verde.

Al fin puedo ver a las niñas gritonas: una rubia de Ravenclaw y una pelirroja de Gryffindor. Y de tercero... se las van a ver conmigo. Ya verán... nadie hace que las orejas de Dobby duelan, a menos que sea el amo Malf... no, ni siquiera él. ¡Es tarde, por dios¡Y soy el único que está limpiando; ninguno de los elfos sale a limpiar estos días desde que llegué! Debería cobrar más... viejo loco y sus ideas estúpidas.

-Seguro era tu padre; puede haber estado viajando a hablar con alguien, o... yendo a comprar tus regalos. Puede haber ido a hablar con alguien que quisiera escribir para El Quisquilloso. O tal vez lo hacía para que tu creyeras que existe Santa. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que era Santa Claus¿La tienes¿Eh?

-Ya, no la tengo, te dije que lo vi cuando se iba por la Red Flú. Pero yo creo que era él. Justo después de que se fue, estaban los regalos bajo el árbol, y las galletas y el vaso de leche habían desaparecido. ¿Qué dices a eso?

-Que tu padre tenía hambre después de hacer las compras navideñas.

-Es increíble, no puedo creer que seas tan ciega. ¿Jamás has visto a Santa Claus?

-No, porque no existe.

-Eres una cabezota. Te digo que existe.

-Mira, Luna, primero: nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo; segundo: nadie que tenga tanto dinero lo andaría regalando; y tercero: ya eres bastante grande como para saber que no-existe-Santa-Claus¿entendido?

Vaya a saber que la pelirroja se equivoca. Si fuera a decirle de su error, puede que se dejen de gritar y se vayan a dormir de una buena vez. Pero seguro que van a empezar a gritar otra vez, la pelirroja porque no me creerá y la rubia porque tenía razón. Será mejor que les diga todo; y si no se van las embrujo.

-Ejem, ejem...

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡Dobby!

-No, no te preocupes, Luna, es el elfo doméstico.

-Dobby, me gusta más. ¿De qué conversaban?

-Es que Ginny no quiere aceptar que Santa Claus existe. Tú debes saber, si. ¿Verdad que existe?

-Eh...

-Obvio que no; ¿verdad, Dobby?

-Hey, si existe. Yo lo conozco; trabajo para él.

-Mentira. Tú trabajas para el profesor Dumbledore.

-Sí, por eso lo digo. Él es Santa Claus.

Ambas me quedan mirando con cara de bobas. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Ya acéptenlo. Si no fuera porque me gusta explicar cosas que sé a los que no saben, ya las habría embrujado y llevado a sus camas... pero esto se pone interesante. Ahora es cuando...

-Demuéstralo. -...Me piden pruebas. Predecibles... todos los hombres.

-¿Quién conoces que tenga muchos elfos? -me miran como si tuviera algo en el rostro... no, no tengo nada. Lo que sucede es que no se lo quieren creer-. ¿Quién sería capaz de regalar cosas a los niños porque sí?

-Pues... Dumbledore, si, es muy propio de él esas cosas. Pero de todos modos, el profesor Dumbledore no es inmortal¿a que sí? Y Santa Claus existe desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, porque su padre ejercía ese puesto antes que él. Les explico: Dumbledore, junto con todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, preparan todo, y el trineo es una antigüedad, el abuelo del profesor Dumbledore lo usaba, pero él usa la Red Flú...

-Lo que dices es estúpido. Si es por eso, muchas familias tienen sus casas llenas de elfos y tienen mucho dinero... podrían hacer lo mismo. Y por otro lado, si fuera así podrían embrujarlo para que se quede congelado y mostrarlo al público. Hay gente que haría eso.

-Vaya, vaya... entonces no quieres creer aunque te lo diga en tu cara. Compréndelo de una vez: el señor Albus Dumbledore es Santa Claus. ¿Quién conoces que tenga el pelo y la barba largo y cano¿Quién más que él tiene capas rojas antihollín¿Quién usa sombreros extraños¿Quién no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie por lo que hace o a donde vaya?

-Es imposible que sea él, no te creo.

-Ginny... escucha al elfo. Los elfos no dicen mentiras, y mira sus ojos. No son los ojos de un mentiroso¿no? Y él sabe porque lo ha visto¿verdad, Dobby?

-Sí, sí, Dobby lo ha visto. Él mismo ha hecho más de 100 regalos ésta semana.

-¿Y entonces cómo es eso que dicen, que yo he escuchado, que Dumbledore celebra la Navidad con los que se quedan en el castillo toda la noche? Si fuera Santa Claus, entonces no podría estar toda la noche. Además necesitaría un día entero, porque la medianoche llega a distintas horas en todo el mundo.

-Es un mago. Puede usar un giratiempo, o simplemente desaparecer de la fiesta. No creo que nadie le diga nada –Nuevamente la chica rubia demuestra que, pese a su locura, está en la razón.

-No es tan fácil conseguir un giratiempo, Luna. Mi padre dice que sólo se entregan en caso de extrema necesidad, y que luego de ser usados las personas deben devolverlos.

-Es un mago poderoso. Él posee poderes que nadie más tiene. Seguro que tiene un hechizo para devolverse en el tiempo, o se hizo con un giratiempo del ministerio. Todos saben que a Fudge le gusta el whisky. Es tan simple como visitarlo, hacer que beba whisky hasta embriagarlo, y luego ir a buscar un giratiempo.

-¿De donde sacas todo eso que dices?

-Aparece en la revista de mi padre. Eso lo prueba todo¿no?

-Aún así, hay algo que no concuerda con tu idea. Según he escuchado, Santa Claus es gordo y sonrosado, y el profesor Dumbledore es flaco como una escoba. ¿Cómo es entonces?

-Mire, señorita Weasley, dígame usted... ¿Cómo se pondría luego de comer galletas y beber leche en todas las casas de todo el mundo?

**N/Pp: Motivos navideños, no lo olviden. Participa del concurso de Story-Weavers de Navidad 2006.**


End file.
